Surrounded by love
by Goldfishmind
Summary: "Surround yourself with people you'd give your own life for" is a quote of Tony DiNozzo. Who are the closest to Tony, and what happens when he had to give his life for them? Here are short stories about what'd happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A warning first: blood and guns. drama, lots of it.**

**Then, on to the story, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- McGee part one**

"Sarah!" McGee yelled, as he ran up to the garage, seeing the garage door slide down before his eyes. He smoothly fell onto his back and slid into the garage, the door closing right behind him.

"PROBIE!" Tony's yell was even louder than McGee's. He started running after his teammate, when two warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist. "Tony! Stop! You can't get in there without being crushed by the door!" Tony struggled to get out of Ziva's tight grip.

"They're gonna kill him! Ziva let me go!"

"There is nothing we can do! You know this is the only unguarded entry, so unless you want to get shot up by a machine gun, we cannot do anything." Tony stopped struggeling. _'Where is Gibbs when you need him? Why do we have a probie with us instead of a qualified agent?'_

Gunfire started in the garage, first an automatic weapon, and when that stopped, the obvious sounds of a handgun being fired, most likely McGee's. _'At least he is fighting back.'_

"I'll go to the back!" the probie that came along with the team today, yelled, already moving to go to the back of the house.

"No!" Ziva yelled, letting go of Tony, moving to the probie in an attempt of stopping him. She grabbed the kid by his upperarm and pulled him close.

"You do that and you'll get killed." The gunfire started again, the blasts overruling the sound of a fencegate opening and shutting.

The automatic weapon stopped shooting and McGee started shooting. A loud scream gave the signal McGee had hit someone.

Ziva looked around to share this triomph with Tony, and saw nothing but air at the place where he had been standing. _'Damn you Tony!'_

-NCIS-

The suspect of their mudercase had been a weapon trafficker (or dealer or trader, if you like). He and his team had robbed weapon stores and sold them on the black market. The team had conducted several stakeouts to find out exactly how dangerous this dealer was, and who his associates were.

Six criminals formed a team to do all the dirty work, like planning, stealing and selling. One of this team was the leader, in his house they met on a regular, scheduled basis, like clockwork.

The entire team was between 20 and 35 years old, none of them with a history of crimes.

Now Tony, McGee, Ziva and their probie were here to arrest the leader. There wasn't a meeting scheduled, so the leader should have been alone in the house.

Usually, Gibbs would have been here too, but he had been shot in his arm a week ago, and wasn't cleared for a task like this.

So here they were: sitting in the car in front of the garage, everything went according to plan, until now.

The garage had opened and a guy was pushing a brown haired young girl against a car inside the garage.

McGee had recognised the girl and had opened the door, just like the rest of the team.

"Sarah!" he had yelled, then all hell had broken loose.

-NCIS-

Tony knew it when Ziva was distracted by the probie. As soon as she turned her back to him, he slipped away. _'I have to rescue Tim. I can't let Tim down.'_

He slipped to the side of the house, opened the gate of the fence and went into the backyard. The wall of the house didn't have a lot of windows, just one big glass door leading to the mainroom.

He pulled out his weapon and aimed it at the door. One shot was enough to make it shatter.

He immediately ducked behind a tree in the backyard after shooting, which was a good move because heavy gunfire went his way only a fraction of a second later.

The gunman stopped for a second to put new ammunition in his gun, and Tony turned to fire at him, which was a bad decision, because four guns were aimed at him and all started shooting.

-NCIS-

Once Tim was inside the garage, he moved behind the nice sportscar. A machinegun started fireing at him, well, at the car.

The bullets stopped for a while and Tim took aim, almost hitting the gunman.

Heavy gunfire returned, and he fired back, this time hitting the guy. _'Where is Sarah?'_

He started his search for his sister, room for room. Once in the first room, he experienced what a bullet felt like when it ripped through him. His side felt like it was on fire, the burning pain knocking him to his knees, then the coldness of a barrel of a gun held to his temple.

-NCIS-

Ziva pulled out her phone and hit number two on her speed dial.

"Yeah, Gib-" "GIBBS! We need your help! McGee is inside, heavy gunfire is trying to kill him, and Tony has also disappeard, most likely also inside! We need backup here!"

"Ziva? Damnit, what did you do?!" Gibbs started to put his gun in its holster and grabbed his jacket.

Ziva explained the situation, knowing she had nothing better to do. Surrounding the house with two people, one being a probie, just wasn't a good plan.

-NCIS-

Tim never lost consiousness, but was lost in pain. His side and head were killing him – literally. The man who had knocked him down grabbed him, and pulled him up. "Walk or die," was whispered in his ear.

There wasn't much of a choice, so he decided to do the first thing- or at least try it. Step for step he made it slowly to the living room at the backside of the house. _'There is Sarah.'_

A scream. "TIM!" _'She must have seen the blood / she saw the blood. Oh dear.'_

"Jason? What did you do to Tim?" she cried out as she moved to Tim, who had fallen to the floor in pain. She fell on her knees and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in his side.

"Jason, you have to call an ambulance! He is going to die!" she yelled, the helplessness clearly audiable in her voice.

When she didn't hear Jason move from the door which led to the garden, she looked up at him. "Please."

A shot went through the door, shattering the glass, almost hitting Jason. Sarah cried out and sprawled herself over Tim's unmoving body.

Gunfire returned, when it stopped, the silence started, for less than a minute. Four guns started fireing.

"JASON, STOP IT NOW!" The gun stopped. One of the gunmen shouted: "He has been hit!" The second gunman went to Sarah, to drag her away from Tim. When that was done he moved to pull McGee up to his knees, who cooperated, for Sarah's sake.

The leader, Jason, moved to Sarah, grabbing both her shoulders. "I need you to work along with me now," he said, looking deep into her eyes. Then he spun her around while putting a gun to her head.

-NCIS-

"Drop your weapon or she dies." The guy put a gun to Sarah's head. "Jason? What are you doing? Jason? Let me go!" Sarah started to cry.

Tony looked in Sarah's eyes and saw the upwelling tears, as he saw the red colour somewhere in the corner of his eye, he looked up, seeing Sarah's blood stained hands and shirt, _'is she hurt too?'_. He looked at McGee's eyes, which pleaded for his sister's life. He looked back at the now tear filled eyes. The tears didn't touch him. McGee's begging, pleading eyes hurt him. The love for a sibling.

He couldn't do it. For Tim.

He raised his hands, and lowered his gun to the floor. The man pushed Sarah away from him, in the hands of one of his teammembers.

"Come here," the leader ushered Tony to come to him, who did so. Tony slowly walked over to the man. Now he recognised he was the one who had been kissing Sarah in the garage.

The senior agent stopped in front of the man, who raised his hand with the gun in it, then whacked it across Tony's face.

-NCIS-

McGee didn't care about his own life, _'once it is over you won't know it, right?',_ but he did care about his sister's life. She was still so young with so many things she wanted to do and to see.

He, on the other hand, had done the things he wanted to do, met the people he wanted to meet, saw the things he wanted to see.

He looked at Tony, silently pleading for Sarah's life. _'Please Tony…'_

He let out a deep breath when Tony lowered his gun. _'Thank God.'_ Tony walked over to the man, and was painfully hit across his face by the gun's butt. He fell unconsious on the floor with a loud _thud_.

'_At least he doesn't feel it right now.'_

The leader, and now Sarah's ex-boyfriend, aimed his gun at McGee's best friend. "Let's get them out of the way, and find a safe place to continue our work," he said, before cocking the gun.

* * *

**Still a probie in writing, please tell me what you think, it is always nice to know how to get better at it.**

**also, huge thanks to Moon-fireflies for beta reading this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_You should thank Moon-fireflies for beta reading this, otherwise you'd be blinded by the mistakes._

_Excuses for the late update, I had this ready two weeks ago._

**Chapter 2 – McGee part two**

"No! Stop!" McGee yelled as he pushed himself from the ground practically jumping to Jason, who looked unsurprised at him.

"Give me one reason not to kill him," he said, daring McGee to say something that would cause them more trouble.

"He is a cop. You don't want to be killing a cop. Weapontrafficing is bad enough, murder is something else." Jason looked like he was considering his options for a while, then said: "Well, your little sister isn't a cop."

Now Tim was really afraid, and before he knew it he was saying one of those things that are not always such a good idea to say to a criminal: "No, she isn't, but she is an Admiral's daughter."

Jason looked up, surprised, then eyed his accomplices, mouthing: 'She is worth a lot of money'. Tim could only read 'worth', since that word is very clearly made to pronounce it right.

'Are they seriously considering whether she is worth it or not? No! She cannot die because they do not think she isn't worth it to stay alive! I must safe her, protect her with my life, otherwise dad would kill me anyways.'

"That would make you an Admiral's son?" "Well figured, Sherlock," he answered sarcastically, already fully prepared for fight of the attack that would come.

And there was the first blow, aimed directly at his face. Tim grabbed the fist and turned it 180 degrees. When no yell came, he turned it another 90. Jason yelled and bent forwards, a bit to his side in an automatic response. Jason tried to roll over, but somewhere halfway the roll he was pulled up, against Tim's chest, his gun taken from the holster at his side. Tim's hand gripped his upper arm tightly, the gun pointed at his head.

'God, I've seen too many criminals do this, why am I doing this now?' Tim thought briefly.

"Put your guns down," Tim said to Jason's accomplices, who had aimed their automatic weapons at Tim. What he realised just moments before the next problem arose, was that it always ended bad for the one holding the gun, so in this situation: himself. It was already too late to do something; Jason ripped his arm free from Tim's grip and an elbow hit Tim in his face.

McGee stumbled backwards; his gun went flying to the other side of the room, now his back hit a wall, then a kick right onto the gunshot wound in his side. Tim doubled over, falling on his knees with his hands pressed to the wound in his side. Somewhat kneeling for Jason in pain, he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed on the backside of his neck.

"You're too much of a struggle, goodbye little agent." A gunshot went off, pulling Tim into darkness.

-NCIS-

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty, or not so much of a beauty. You know, in one of the Tom Cruise movies, I cannot remember all that well which it was, because of that hit to my head, Tom drugges a girl because she is afraid of flying, you were also brought here by helicopter, yet I don't know whether or not you are afraid of flying… If I am remembering this well, was it really because she was afraid? … Now I am not so sure it was one of those Cruise movies. Do you know?" A rambled story was told him. A quiet grumble was the only answer that was given to the chatter, until Tim's eyes opened, eyeing the bruised- but happy face of his best friend.

"T'ny, wh't you doing h're?"

"Keeping you happy and awake until the docter comes to check you out."

"Wanna sl'p."

"Yeah, I know that feeling buddy, yet, you have to stay- hey look, hello pretty docter," Tony said happily to the beautiful young female docter that entered the room.

"Goodmorning Agent DiNozzo,"

"Tony, please," he said, putting up the brightest and most charming smile he could manage.

"Goodmorning Tony, and goodmorning to you too, Agent McGee. How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"Are you in any pain?"

"No"

"Well, that is good, let me have a look at that wound of yours," she said, then eyed Tony, "could you please leave the room as I examine him?"

"Sure, docter." Tony left the room and went to the hospital's cantine.

"Hey, Tony, how is he?" Palmer sat on one of the chairs. The entire team had waited in the hospital two nights back, now everyone was most likely asleep.

"He was awake, pumped full of painkillers. He'll be fine."

"I think everyone will be happy to hear that." A silence followed, both guys occupied with their own thoughts.

-NCIS-

Tony slowly woke up, hearing Tim pretty much insult the guy named Jason. "Well figured, Sherlock."

'Tim, God please, you know this is asking for trouble.' He heard a struggle, then Tim's command to Jason's little helpers. The the struggle continued and Tony felt something hard land into his stomach. He looked up, and saw a gun lying on his stomach, the barrel pointed his way.

'Tim! You know a gun could go off it you just throw it away! You could have blown my head off! Wait- Tim?'

Tony grabbed the gun and stood up, ignoring the pain in his head. He was just in time to see Jason put another gun to Tim's neck.

'No! Not my probie!'

Tony raised his weapon before Jason could pull the triger, or before anyone could yell for Jason to seek cover. One bulled went through Jason's head.

Tony turned around, instinctively moving to the side for the flying bullets that were already going his way. Both accomplices of Jason crumbled to the ground when two bullets hit both guys in the chest.

Tony looked to his side, and saw a line of bullets in the wall behind him- just ending a foot before the place where he stood now.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone moving, he turned and aimed the gun at the intruder.

"Ziva? Boss? Are you kidding me? Couldn't you be here a few minutes earlier?"

"Well, I would have if I wasn't occupied myself," Ziva said, almost sarcastically, then Tony noticed the probie wasn't with them.

"What happened? Where is our newest probie?"

"Probably puking his guts out from the adrenaline or something. And for what happened, you didn't hear a gunfight on the other side of the house?" Tony shook his head, and heard a siren close by.

"Are you both OK?" Ziva smiled. "Of course we are."

-NCIS-

"You were lucky. You both were." Tony looked the autopsy gremlin in the eyes, then looked back at the table.

They didn't just survive this, they were all fine, or in Tim's case- going to be fine.

"Yes, we are lucky."


End file.
